You Only Loved Me That One Night
by Joe-John the Black Blonde
Summary: Ryuuken can't help his bothersome feelings for his roommate, Isshin. Isshin never thought of Ryuuken that way, he only wanted to help him loosen up and have a good time. It should've been harmless. And then he gave Ryuuken a drink. / Rated T - M ; Warning: Yaoi ; Three-shot ; Onesided Isshuken
1. Chapter 1

**Hello m'loves! There's never enough Isshuken in this world. And it just so happens to be one of my favorite Bleach pairings too~**

**This is an AU fic, I do not own the characters, this will be a three-chapter story. Fun, fun~**

**Enjoy lovlies!**

* * *

Ryuuken groaned at the wailing that carved through the air from the bathroom. The screeching sounds came in bothersome highs and lows. Sometimes the sounds resembled something like a dying horse. Other times it sounded like a dying whale. Mostly it was just plain annoying.

He called it 'singing'.

Ryuuken groaned and slammed his hands over his ears as his obnoxious roommate and future colleague (perhaps) sang loudly along with the radio whilst in the shower. Honestly, could that man get any more annoying? How could he hope to concentrate on his studies in this atmosphere? It was damn near impossible to read. He found himself going over the same paragraph three times.

A high-pitched cry rang in the air as his roommate reached the climax of the song. Ryuuken's eyebrow twitched and he stood, briskly walking to the bathroom door. He slammed his fist hard on the door, and he heard something fall to the ground(It was light, a toothbrush, perhaps?), so he knew he must've startled him. The singing also ceased.

"Would you mind being a bit quieter? I have a very important test tomorrow and I need to study." He didn't bother to mask his annoyance. He raised an eyebrow as the radio was shut off. The door swung open, and his roommate stood there, digging a Q-tip in his ear.

"Eh, what did you say?" Isshin asked coolly.

Ryuuken didn't answer. He was too busy trailing his eyes up and down the man's toned torso, still damp from the shower. He watched as a bead of water slithered down his chest and between his abs, sliding down past his belly button and was caught by the towel hanging loosely at his waist.

His small, small towel.

"Oi, my eyes are up here, Ryuu~" Ryuuken's head snapped up to meet playful brown hues. He tried so hard not to notice the small strands or hair that hadn't been brushed into place yet, or the water droplets that dripped down to begin their journey to his nether regions. He cleared his throat and turned to walk away.

"I'm more than aware of the location of your eyes, Shiba. Now if you don't mind, be quiet. I'm trying to study." Before even a single step could be taken, a heavy arm casually draped itself around his neck, Isshin's head resting lazily on his shoulder.

"Lighten up, Ryuu. You know you love my singing. _Laaaa~!_" Ryuuken cringed at the attempt at a musical note, his irritation growing. He pulled away from the larger male, trying desperately to get out of his iron grip.

"Get off of me, you're wet! And that was a horrid attempt! Could that even be classified as singing?" Isshin's grip on him only got tighter.

"Ah, so cruel, so cruel!" He laughed loudly, spinning Ryuuken out of his arms while pushing him away, causing the poor white-haired man to stumble into the desk he was previously sitting at. He glared back at Isshin as he walked away, adjusting his glasses. But that expression quickly faded as he watched with more than subtle interest at the muscular back and the dimples that disappeared under the towel. He couldn't break from this trance until Isshin had disappeared behind the door of the bathroom.

"Idiot," He breathed.

Plopping back down at his desk, Ryuuken let out a heavy sigh, running his hands through his hair. God...this is ridiculous. Why must he flaunt himself in his towel like that? He couldn't concentrate with him singing, but with_this _in his head, his attention to his studies is even worse! He'd never seen Isshin so... _exposed _before. That perfect body... His hair...he wanted to run his fingers through it. And that smile. What would it be like to be kissed by that smile?

Ryuuken's eyes widened, startling himself with his own thoughts. W-what?! Kiss..._him?! _He would laugh aloud if it wouldn't make him look like he had completely lost it. He hated him! Sure, he was a medical genius and one of the nicest people on campus, but he was obnoxious and clingy. He didn't have time for someone so childish! And he had a girlfriend! So it wasn't like he was attracted to men or anything... He groaned, burying his face in his hands. Since when was _he _attracted to men? It all happened so suddenly...

"Oi, Ryuu!" Ryuuken jumped to attention at the startling voice, turning in his chair to look back at Isshin, who was now fully dressed. He narrowed his eyes, allowing his cold, harsh wall to return to it's rightful place. Between Isshin and himself.

"What do you want, Shiba?" He sighed, "I'm still very busy." Isshin suddenly stuck his index finger out towards him, as if accusing him of something. Ryuuken blinked slowly, less than amused at this theatrical performance.

"Ah! There it is! You work too much, Ryuu! You and me are gonna go out tonight!" He beamed, obviously proud of himself.

Ryuuken arched his elegant brow quizzically. Like...a date? No...it couldn't be. An outing. Yes. That must be all it is. And outing with friends. Male friends. Alone somewhere. Where anything could happen. Where _everything _could-

No! Absolutely not! Ryuuken turned back to his books, trying to force the blush off his cheeks.

"I'm afraid I'm far too busy to engage in your...shenanigans. Go play with Masaki or something." He wanted to say yes. He wanted to go with him more than anything. But...they were so different. It was almost appalling that they were such opposites. On occasion, they'd smoke cigarettes together (pretty much the only campus rule Ryuuken would break), but that's the only thing they had in common. The casual exchange of lighters and cancer sticks.

A large hand found it's way smack on top of Ryuuken's head, the weight and slight force causing him to hunch slightly. Isshin bent over to grin in his face. It was quite obvious he wasn't about to take no for an answer.

"Shenanigans, huh? I'm hurt, Ryuu." He said humorously, "Going out for a few drinks with a close friend is nowhere near 'shenanigans'." Ryuuken was actually...touched. He thought of him as a close friend? But instead of voicing it, he scowled and looked away.

"Tch. We're not close friends. Or even regular friends." Isshin just laughed, walking towards the door to leave. Most likely to meet up with Masaki. He ignored the tinge of jealousy that surged through him.

"Alright! So we'll leave at nine!" Isshin groaned.

He didn't want this. He didn't want to go out for drinks. He's a smoker, not an alcoholic. But that's not even the problem. It's the fact that he's going with _him._ Isshin Shiba. His roommate. The taken man he fell way too hard for.

"Yeah..."

Once he heard the door shut behind him, he closed his textbook, deciding it was time for a shower of his own. Grabbing clothes from his drawer, he made his way to the bathroom. He inhaled. It smelled just like him. He closed the door and turned on the shower, pulling his shirt up and over his head. He was obsessed. He was disgusted with himself.

"Tch...damn Shiba...how dare he..." He was getting even more annoyed with himself. Now he was blaming him, as if it was his fault he fell for him. _Pitiful, Ryuuken. You're utterly pitiful._ Well...he supposed it could be his fault. No one told him to be so attractive. And kind. And cheesily amusing... Ryuuken groaned again, leaning against the wall of the shower and clutching at his chest. He didn't stand a chance with Isshin. His heart was taken. He's just some roommate he's going out to drinks with.


	2. Chapter 2

On his way back from the girl's side of the university, Isshin was surprised to see Ryuuken standing outside of their dormitory. He was almost certain he'd have to get a crowbar and pry him apart from his textbooks and then drag him out of the dorms, kicking and screaming. Although it'd be an interesting sight to see, that's a bit too much effort.

"Ryuuuuu~!" He called out to his white-haired roommate in a sing-song voice, waving as he jogged his way over. Said roommate's head snapped up to attention, as if he were previously lost in thought. It seemed to register late in the man's mind that Isshin just called to him. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Please, Shiba. If you're dragging me out of my comfort zone for your own fun, the least you could do for me is say my given name. 'Ryuu' sounds silly and unpro-" Isshin smacked his hand over his mouth, a smirk on his face. Ryuuuken grunted in response.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Ry~ Yuu~ Ken~" He teasingly dragged out every syllable of his name, chuckling at the feel of Ryuuken's face growing hot under his hand. "In turn, you have to call me by my first name too, got it?"

"Fine." The annoyed response was muffled by the hand, but Isshin heard it clearly. He beamed, glad his uptight roommate was finally giving in to him. Now to loosen him up even more...

He dropped his hand, now reaching around to hook his arm around his neck. He started dragging him away toward the city.

"Yay~! Ryuuken's finally gonna go out to drink with me!" He laughed. "Ne, what kind of drinks do you like? Mixed? Shaken? Straight from the bottle?" Shivers ran through him, excited. He'd been so stressed with his studies lately(not that he ever really studied), he needed a drink. The college life was really getting to him. Having to run back and forth to see his _oh so lovely _Masaki, having to deal with his nut-job surgeon professor... Even his roommate denied him his right to sing in the shower. And he had a lovely singing voice, if he does say so himself.

"I don't drink."

Isshin blinked. Did his ears deceive him? A college student that doesn't _drink?_ There's no such thing! Isshin laughed, hugging his friend closer.

"You don't drink? You're joking, right? Gimme a break, Ryuu! Every college boy drinks, even goody-goodies like you." Ryuuken shot him an annoyed glance.

"_Ryuuken,_" He corrected bitterly, "And for your information, not every college boy drinks. I do not. In fact, I don't even know why I'm here with you right now. I see no purpose." He dismissed the "goody-goody" comment, neither denying or confirming it. Isshin smiled widely, determined.

"Well how about we have you widen your horizons then? You smoke, don'cha? Why not have a drink every now and again too?" He _will _get Ryuuken to drink. No matter what. He was sick and tired of watching Ryuuken hunch over his books every day and night, the only motion being to flip the pages. He always seemed so stressed, no wonder his hair is all white.

"No. I'm simply there to play as your company until you're ready to leave. I have no intention to widen my horizon." Ryuuken stayed stubborn to his decision, adjusting his glasses with a middle finger. With a heavy, defeated(for now) sigh, Isshin dropped his arm from his shoulders.

"Fine. Whatever you want, Ryuuken."

They arrived at the bar mere minutes later, the bright, neon green sign seducing passing alcoholics with the words, "Las Noches". Isshin's favorite after-dark bar welcomed him with the jingle of the bell that hung over the door. He inhaled deeply.

"Ahh~ nothing like the smell of alcohol and drunk, sweaty, horny college students in the evening!" He joked, nudging Ryuuken with an elbow. Said roommate was unamused, deciding to wander and find someplace to sit.

"Disgusting," he muttered lowly as he walked off. Isshin chuckled warmly, shaking his head at Ryuuken's stubbornness. He pushed through the crowd of swaying bodies(whether they were drunk or dancing, he didn't know) to the bar, smiling kindly at the bartender, who returned the gesture.

"Ah, Isshin! The usual?" He shook his head.

"Actually, I'd like to try something different." He tapped his chin in thought, looking at the bottles behind the counter. What would be appropriate for a first time drink? Aha~! "Two JB Scotch Whiskeys!" He requested with a snap of the fingers. The bartender nodded, swiftly pulling out two medium-sized glasses and turning to retrieve a J&B Rare bottle. With a skilled thumb, he popped the lid off, waiting to drop three ice cubes in each glass before pouring the light golden drink, filling two-thirds of the glasses.

After paying for the pricey drinks, he searched the pub for Ryuuken, ultimately finding him sitting in a booth by the window, his arms crossed and frustration written all over his face. Isshin smiled at him as he slid into the seat across from him. He slid him his drink.

"Here ya go, Ryuuken~" He took a gulp of his own, letting out a content sigh. "So good..."

"I didn't ask for this." Ryuuken eyed the drink before him skeptically, causing Isshin to chuckle.

"You didn't have to, it's a surprise. Go on, give it a try." The white-haired sighed heavily.

"If I give in and drink this...will you leave me alone?" Isshin's face lit up. Was he finally going to be able to get this uptight bookworm to have a drink? Oh yeah! Point one for Shiba! He nodded eagerly.

"You have my word!"

"Yeah, how much is that worth..." He muttered under his breath, lifting the glass to his lips. He took a large gulp, almost immediately hunching over and coughing. Isshin stifled a laugh as he reached over to pat his back. Poor thing couldn't take it... "...burns..."

"Of course. It's scotch. Now drink it all."

Sitting up, Ryuuken took more gulps of the sweet liquor, swallowing every last drop. He slammed the glass down on the table, which surprised Isshin somewhat. _Not so delicate, are ya?_ Ryuuken looked up at Isshin, his pupils dilated and his face flushed only slightly.

"Another."

That was all it took.

Within the hour, Isshin somehow managed to lose Ryuuken in the crowd of people. He sighed, thinking that this was somehow a bad idea. It went from an innocent drink to Ryuuken chugging down 10 bourbon shots. Isshin went to the bathroom, and when he got back, his friend had vanished somewhere in the bar. Never again. Never, ever again.

"Cherry shot! Cherry shot! Cherry shot!" Isshin raised an eyebrow at the chant, which emitted from a crowd of about 20 or so drunks in the corner of the bar. Intuition screamed that Ryuuken was over there too. He fought his way through the overly-excited crowd, shocked to find Ryuuken stretched out on one of the tables, his button down completely unbuttoned, three shot glasses lined up on his torso. In each glass, a cherry. Beside the table, a man who looked way too old to be taking shots off a nineteen year old's stomach. A nineteen year old _boy _at that._  
_

"Oi! Ryuuken! The hell's the matter with you?!" Isshin yanked the white-haired off the table, the glasses slipping off his body and crashing to the floor. He was too annoyed with his roommate to care about that, or the disappointed look on his face. He thought Ryuuken was better than that. He ignored the booing from the horde of drunks

"I-Isshiiiin...I thought you-ou wanted me to drink?" Ryuuken tilted his head slightly, a small 'hic' escaping him.

"I wanted you to stop being so uptight! Not...not let some creep take body shots off you!" He began dragging him towards the exit, much to Ryuuken's dismay. "Button up your shirt, will ya? It's undignified!"

Ryuuken fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, his body jolting violently every time he hiccuped. "It's...hard..." He looked up at me. "C-carry me...on your back...the-en nobody'll see m'stomach..." Isshin sighed heavily. Left the dorms with his roommate. Came back with a five year old. Not that he minded kids or anything...

"Fine. Get on." With a uncharacteristic squeal of glee, Ryuuken jumped on Isshin's back, hugging his arms around the muscular man's neck. He buried his face in his shoulder and inhaled.

"...smell nice...I like this..." He mumbled. Isshin wasn't sure whether or not he was meant to hear the comment, so he just stayed quiet. And thankfully, so did Ryuuken. That kid was gonna have a hell of a hangover in the morning.

After the grueling walk back to their apartment, he tossed Ryuuken on his bed by the window, going to sit on his own bed. The white-haired groaned, reaching out for Isshin.

"Oi...Isshin...c'mere..." Isshin raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Was he still drunk? Why'd he sound so calm? He stood again and walked over to his bed, watching Ryuuken sit up as he neared. When he was within arm's reach, Ryuuken's hand shot out, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him closer.

"Ryuu-?!" He was cut off by a pair of warm lips over his own. He froze, neither responding nor pulling away from the kiss. He just stood there, wide-eyed. When it finally registered in his brain what was going on, he pushed him away, roughly forcing him on his back. "W-what the hell, Ryuuken?!"

It was silent for a moment.

"Do y'love...Masaki...?" Half-lidded blue hues stared up at Isshin, his expression sad. Almost depressed, even. Isshin was taken aback by the question. Of course he loved her! Hell, he planned on marrying her after college!

"Yes. I do. Why are you-"

"Do y'think...you could love me? Even just for tonight?"

How could he respond? What was this? A confession of love? Damn...how could he be so stupid not to realize...? Ryuuken..._loved _him. God...this is wrong. So so..._wrong._ They were both _men. _Men don't do this! At least not normal men, men like him... But... That look on Ryuuken's face. That aura of desperation and loneliness... Maybe...maybe he was just drunk enough to try.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryuuken would never get another chance like this. He would never get a chance to embarrass himself so heavily, and get so, _so _close to Isshin.

He looked up at him, not sadly, but with need. Not just his body, but his heart and his mind too. He wanted Isshin so badly. He wanted someone that he could never have. But, _God_, can he be selfish just for this one night?! Can't he be loved by the _one person _that means more to him than they should?! He felt tears threatening to surface as he looked up into Isshin's conflicted face. He must've noticed, because his features immediately softened.

"Ryuu..."

"Could you? Love me, that is?" There was no reply. "It doesn't even have to be real. You could...pretend...make me believe it's real. Just for tonight. I apologize...for my selfishness."

No...he didn't want to do this. Yes he did. He could ruin his relations with his girlfriend. But who cares right? He just wanted Isshin to feel the same way he did. At the expense of their friendship. Not that they were ever really close friends. Isshin _tried _to befriend Ryuuken, but the white-haired would always push him away. Why? Because they'd just end up in the same place they were now. Ryuuken lying drunk on his bed, spilling out his feelings and desires to Isshin.

"Ryuuken. I...I can't..."

"Please." The crack in his voice was pitiful. No...he wouldn't cry. Not that it really mattered. Isshin witnessed him drop-out drunk and incredibly out of his mind. Who cares if he saw him mostly intoxicated and shedding a few tears? "If you want...pretend I'm...I'm her."

It hurt him to say that. It disgusted him to no end to say that. But that's just how desperate he was. And if pretending to be the person he was oh so jealous of was going to help him temporarily win Isshin's heart, then so be it.

"Isshin -" Blue eyes widened in shock as he was cut off by Isshin's mouth attacking his own. Was this...really happening right now? God, he must be so drunk he's imagining all this... His eyes slowly shut, and he wrapped his arms around Isshin's neck, tangling his fingers in his hair. _Just as I thought...so soft... _Drunken imagination or not, he would enjoy this.

The bed creaked slightly, the mattress compressing as Isshin climbed over Ryuuken, his limbs on either side of his body. He continued kissing him, his tongue sliding skillfully in his mouth to explore the foreign cave. The strong taste of alcohol sent shivers through him. He could feel himself getting slightly lightheaded. His lips weren't as soft as Masaki's, or as plump, but -_God_- the passion he felt from the kiss was no different. It made him as hot as ever. It's only when he heard Ryuuken moan softly against his lips that he froze up. He didn't sound like Masaki either. What was he supposed to do now? His drunk roommate is practically forcing him into bed, spewing nonsense about love and whatnot. He didn't want to do this. He wasn't gay. He started to pull away from him.

"I can't do this..." It came out barely as a whisper.

Ryuuken's eyes opened slowly and he looked up at Isshin. The taste of sake that lingered in his mouth had gotten him all worked up again. A tipsy giggle wasn't well suppressed.

"Oi...Isshin...close your eyes...I could make you feel like you can do it." With his arms still wrapped around him, Ryuuken stroked the back of his neck sweetly with a thumb. "I want to taste you..."

Isshin's eyes widened slightly. "W-what...?!" Did...did he just offer him a...?! No...this man must be drunk off his ass... Reaching back, he unclasped the hands from behind his head, forcing the arms to drop ungracefully onto the bed. He shook his head, his patience running thin for his roommate(How backwards, isn't it supposed to be _him _causing trouble for Ryuuken?). He moved away from the white-haired, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Ryuuken wasn't going to give up that easily. He had already reduced himself to so little. And his body was practically screaming with need. Sitting up, he snaked his arm around Isshin's torso, unbuttoning his jeans with a surprisingly skillful hand. It wasn't surprising that only a second later, Isshin's large hand grabbed and stopped his own fingers from venturing any further.

"What are you doing, Ryuuken?" He sounded tired. Almost...conflicted. His heart jumped. He had a chance...

"Forgive me, Isshin. I'm not...myself." There was a pause, uncertainty running through both of them. Neither of them knew what they were doing or what was to come in the next brief second. Isshin hesitantly let go of Ryuuken's hand, granting permission for the sly fingers to continue their travels. The hand didn't move. He was too scared to.

What would happen if he keeps going? What would happen between them? Would they...end up together? Would Isshin hate him? What would happen if Masaki found out he was messing around with some other person? With some other _guy?_

"Are you going to keep going or not?" Isshin's voice was low, almost inaudible. It gave Ryuuken chills. Suddenly, he was more for this than ever. His intoxicated mind was done second guessing itself. He would just stop thinking altogether. He slid off the bed, his hands now resting on either of Isshin's thighs.

Isshin looked down at him, his face blank. Why did this have to happen? Why did their friendship become so...twisted? So...driven on sex(Well, on Ryuuken's part.)? He just wanted to help his friend. There was no sexual attraction. There was no ulterior motive. He just wanted to be a friend. So...why is he letting him go so far?

Ryuuken's mind was far gone. His eyes were glazed over in a drunken lust, and his breath kicked up as he slowly unzipped his jeans and popping open the annoying button on Isshin's maroon-colored boxers. He pulled out the flaccid member, holding it with a single firm hand and leaning in to give it's underside a long, sensual lick. He felt the muscle tense and twitch under his tongue, a groan escaping the taller man. Ryuuken wanted to hear more sounds like that.

With more bravery than he could ever imagined he would have in this kind of situation, he slid his lips around Isshin's cock, sliding down until the tip touched towards the back of his throat. He gagged slightly, then began slowly bobbing his head up and down. His tongue rubbed roughly along the shaft as he sucked, his top teeth grazing teasingly. The act cause growls to emit from Isshin's throat, his hand instinctively moving to grip the white locks tightly.

"_A-ah..._damn...Ryuuken..." He shouldn't be enjoying this. He shouldn't be moaning out at every little flick of the tongue or nipping of flesh. But it felt so good...Ryuuken was _so __good_...

He grew harder in his roommates capable mouth, the sucking sensations and the slurping sounds mixed with accidental moans becoming too much. He'd never done this with another man before... He'd never imagined it would feel this amazing... His hips bucked violently, the reaction to Ryuuken biting down on the head of his swelling cock, sucking hard. He was rewarded with a moan. His grip tightened on Ryuuken's hair, and he looked down at his white-haired roommate, even more turned on by his facial expressions. He was so submissive. He would do anything to please him. God...how whipped was he? It was almost like...a girl.

He growled deep in his chest, releasing his hair and reaching down to yank him up by the collar of his shirt, the very tip of his manhood nicked by bottom teeth. He groaned. He stared hard at him, searching his eyes. He had to have sobered up somewhat, though a pink blush lightly colored his cheeks. Though from intoxication or sexual embarrassment, he didn't know.

"Ryuuken. Tell me this isn't just drunken lust. Tell me you really want this. Want _me._"

Dark blue eyes gazed into deep brown ones. There were so many different ways he could've answered. Ryuuken just smiled softly, a rare sight.

"They say there are only two types of people that never lie. Naive children and drunken fools. You know full well I'm not naive. Do you believe the alcohol is still influencing my mind?"

No. He didn't. He captured his lips again, completely seduced by the heat of the night. The heat in the room. The heat of Ryuuken. Teeth and tongue clashed, a symphony of moans and groans filling the thick air. Ryuuken straddled Isshin's waist, kneeling on the bed. His hands fumbled to unbutton Isshin's shirt, while Isshin slipped the white-haired own shirt down off his shoulders. He was no longer shy to biting down on the sweet, pale skin. Ryuuken bit his lip, a small moan slipping from him. His whole body shuddered at the series of bites on his shoulder and neck, causing his jeans to rub tortuously against Isshin's exposed member.

"More...Isshin..." He begged, his words dragging out lowly. The dark-haired grinned, laying him down on his back.

"Say please, Ryuu..." His eyes were completely clouded now. He no longer cared who he was fucking or what gender they were. He was beyond turned on by this beauty beneath him.

"No..." He supposed he shouldn't be surprised by that. But he wasn't going to sit there and beg for a proper beg. He ripped the shirt off of him, followed by his own button-up, fumbling to remove his jeans. He didn't notice how nicely they hugged his legs until now. It was almost a pain to get them off. But with a provocative roll of the hips, the jeans were off and flung somewhere out of sight and out of mind. He kissed down his torso, from his collarbone to his naval, the tip of his tongue teasing the skin above the waistband of his light gray boxer briefs. He grinned at the growing wet spot.

"Let's get these off~"

"You're slow."

He chuckled at that. Maybe he wasn't drunk after all. "You wound me, Ryuu." He hooked a finger in his briefs, peeling off the offensive cloth. That was also flung to the unknown. In the back of his mind, he wondered if the OCD within Ryuuken realized he was making a mess of his side of the room... He shoved the thought aside and continued ravaging the perfect skin with harsh teeth, decorating Ryuuken's waist and hips with dark hickeys.

Ryuuken was in bliss, moaning out the name of his roommate softly. He loved being marked. He loved being able to pretend that he was Isshin's one and only lover. The only one he touched like this. The only one he cared for. He was selfish, yes. But he supposed that ran in his blood. It was the teasing prodding at the entrance of his puckered little hole that made his mind a blur. He could hear Isshin click his tongue in annoyance.

"This is gonna be hell to shove in..." To help with the experience, Ryuuken slid a single leg up his arm, hooking it onto his shoulder. Isshin raised an eyebrow at the flexibility and somewhat odd position.

"Please..." Isshin begged, "I can't take this stalling anymore...I need you..."

_Say no more. _Isshin bit down on his bottom lip, pushing slowly into this foreign territory. Ryuuken's sensual moan of gratitude made Isshin groan himself. This was becoming all too much for him. He was gonna climax before he could even get anywhere. Once he pushed in all the way, he started slowly thrusting, building up a rhythm. Ryuuken's sounds of pleasure weren't loud enough. He changed his angle, slamming into him a little harder each time.

"_A-ahn..._Isshin..." Ryuuken's voice was shaky, and he began to pant slightly. "M-more...!"

Per request, Isshin gave a bit more effort, grunting as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. The moaning white-haired mess was so beautiful...he wanted more of him. He dug deeper, the tip of his throbbing cock scraping Ryuuken's prostate, causing him to moan the loudest he had all night.

"_Ah! There!_" He insisted, pushing into him to meet his thrusts. Angling himself appropriately, Isshin ravaged Ryuuken's tight asshole, assaulting his sweet spot to retrieve as many pleasured cries from him as possible. The slapping of skin on skin, and the 'shlick' sound of his pre-cum lubricated cock sliding in and out of Ryuuken drove the both of them crazy.

Isshin irritably shoved the leg off his shoulder and lifted Ryuuken up so the smaller sat straddling his lap, thrusting upwards into him and Ryuuken grinding his hips in correspondence. The white haired threw his head back in ecstasy, his eyes squeezed shut. His nails gripped painfully into Isshin's shoulders, marks he would have to explain to Masaki later on that day.

But Masaki didn't matter right now. Masaki was far from either of those boy's minds. They just wanted to be there with each other, the alluring call of passion swaying them into heated action.

"I-I'm close..." Ryuuken breathed out, the friction from his own swollen cock trapped between his and Isshin's body driving him insane. Isshin nodded, grunting and groaning in his ear as he slammed in only a few more times before spurting his seed almost violently into Ryuuken, shooting into his prostate. The white-haired cried out in pleasure, his body tensing and loosening as he came hard all over their chests.

They sat there for a moment staring into each others eyes once more. They were still heavily clouded, but tired and worn. Confused. This should've never happened.

This should've happened sooner.

Isshin carefully slid out of his roommate, laying back into the pillows. To Ryuuken's surprise, he brought him down with him, holding him in his arms. Ryuuken opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. Then he opened it again, speaking something other than what he had in mind.

"Tell me you love me." A pause.

"I love you."

And that's it. That's when he knew. Those words held no meaning. No love or compassion. They were just words. They lingered in the air for a moment, then disappeared. Ryuuken knew, deep in his heart that Isshin would never love him. This night...was passion, not love. It was heat, not romance. IHe knew it would never happen again.

And he was right.

The next morning, Ryuuken woke up alone. Isshin had already left. He sat up, ignoring the pain in his lower back. The pain in his heart. But that's okay. He was prepared for this. He knew he didn't feel the same way. But he was happy. Because, at least for that one night, he got the chance to pretend.

* * *

**I hope this wasn't too bad. I tried so hard to keep them in character! -le heavy sigh- I really hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
